Papermakers fabrics are used in the manufacture of paper products to assist in the formation, dewatering and drying of the paper product. Conventionally, papermakers fabrics are installed onto papermaking equipment to form an endless belt. Unless the papermakers fabric is woven endless, the papermakers fabric is installed by threading one end through the papermaking equipment and then seaming that end with the opposite end in situ on the papermaking equipment to form an endless belt.
A variety of techniques for creating seams for papermakers fabrics are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,498; 4,791,708; 4,862,926; 4,824,525; and 4,846,231 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclose various seams for papermakers fabrics which are known in the art.
Conventional seams, such as pin seams, may require labor intensive backweaving of end yarns to form seaming loops in the construction of the seam. The assembly of such seams requires precise registration to intermesh the seaming loops of the opposing fabric ends to seam the fabric by the insertion of a pintle through the intermeshed loops. It would be highly desirable to provide a seam structure for a papermakers fabric which is readily manufactured as well as easy to assemble during the seaming process.